


Earth-24

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: The Multiverse [21]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of the Earth-24 counterparts of Sara Lance and Leonard Snart.





	Earth-24

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired via a request by Lavenderclub42.

Leonard Snart has always liked chalk ever since he was a kid. Even when he got older he adored the medium chalking very extravagant pictures some of which even had a 3D effect like a black hole he drew one day. He always did like the darker tones. Sara Lance on the other hand was more fond of spray paint. Though that would often get her in trouble for graffitiing public areas. Her favorite colors were pastels which to her brought a level of serenity with it.

 

One day, Leonard had heard a rec center he used to go to as a kid was closing and so he wanted to create a piece of art on the back wall in the courtyard to show his appreciation for all the place did for him. He chalked a lake at night surrounded by a forest with the moon above it just after closing.

 

Later, Sara, who also had history with the place came later in the night and spray painted white birds flying in the air above a peaceful garden right on top of Leonard’s own piece not noticing it because of the dark colors he used and the low level of light around her.

 

The next day, they both showed up at the rec center to see people’s reactions and found they had co-created a masterpiece. It now looked like a field of flowers leading to a lake above which birds flew into the moonlight fading away to appear as stars. It was…

 

“Beautiful,” they both said simultaneously as they noticed each other there.

“Oh hi. My name’s Sara. What’s yours?”

“Leonard. So who do you think painted over the chalk?”

“How do you know it wasn’t the same person?”

“Because I did the chalk. It was just supposed to be a lake but this is-”

“Much better than the simple garden I painted.”

“That was your handiwork?”

“Yeah. You know we do pretty good work together. Even if we didn’t mean to. You’re pretty talented. Though you could use a more permanent medium.”

“I like chalk. It reminds me of a happier time before my dad turned into a drunk bastard. Plus I like to think of it as a metaphor.”

“Metaphor for what?”

“How impermanent good things can be. How beauty fades over time. That sort of thing.”

“I like it. Almost makes me want to use chalk. Almost. Personally I prefer spray paint. I’d like to leave my mark on the world and _not_ have it fade away.”

“Hmm. Interesting. You know it’s not every day I meet a fellow artist. Care to join me for a cup of coffee?”

“Sure. Jitters?”

“Lead the way,” he said as he waved his hand.

 

Later at Jitters they found they had a little more in common than just art, like their taste in coffee.

 

“I wouldn’t have pegged you as the macchiato type,” Sara told him.

“Oh, and what would you have me pegged as?” he asked, sipping on his coffee.

“I figured you’d be one of those types who likes it black.”

“Are you kidding? Coffee is way too bitter. It needs a heavy dose of sweet to compensate. What about you?”

“What about me?”

“I mean you strike me more as the type who likes iced coffee or maybe even tea.”

“If you thought I liked tea why’d you invite me for coffee?”

“Because asking someone out for tea sounds weird. Besides coffee places usually have tea too.”

“True. So you get into art because of your dad?”

“Yeah. He wasn’t exactly parent of the year so my chalk drawings became a sort of outlet. Of course he thought chalk was for babies so I couldn’t do it at home.”

“So you went to the rec center instead.”

“And drew to my heart’s content. What about you? What does the center mean to you?”

“Well my family’s originally from Starling but we moved here when I was a kid. I didn’t really fit in all that well and my parents were both too busy with their jobs to watch over me and my sister so she and I would always walk to the center from school. They had these little airbrush toys and I always liked how you could affect the weight of the paint to make the colors light and airy or heavy and deep. That place really got me into art. One of the reasons I’m an art student now. What about you? What do you do with your life?”

“I design security systems for places that need massive amounts of protection even a few prisons. My dad being a frequent flier at Iron Heights I always liked the thought of being able to keep priceless jewels out of his reach or keep bastards like him locked up where they couldn’t hurt anyone.”

“Sounds like you get some level of satisfaction from it as all good careers should,” she said before looking down at her watch.

“Crap, I’m late for a class. I’ve got to go. But this was fun. Think we can do it again some time?”

“Yeah I’d like that. Nice meeting you Sara,” he said shaking her hand.

“Nice meeting you too. Maybe next time we can intentionally create a masterpiece together,” she said gathering her bag.

“Looking forward to it.”

 

Later that night he went back to look at the wall and gaze upon their art. He couldn’t help but think it was almost as beautiful as her. She may have been quite a bit younger than him but she didn’t seem to mind the gap and either way it didn’t really matter. All that mattered was their shared love of art and she was quite talented despite her lesser experience. He was sure from then on, that his art wouldn’t be complete without her own little touch thrown in.

 

Early next morning as she jogged to class she stopped by the rec center to take one last look at their masterpiece before the center closed for good. She loved the way the deep blues of his lake matched his eyes almost as if it were intentional and thought to herself that the lake looked so real she could almost drown it just as she could those dazzling eyes of the man with whom she felt a deep connection as if they were always meant to find each other. As if their art was always meant to intertwine along with their souls.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment! COMMENTS = LOVE!!! <3


End file.
